Te prefiero a ti
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: "Las personas que nos hacen felices, no siempre son las que esperamos, así que cuando encuentres a alguien, tienes que conservarlo".-Skins
1. Chapter 1

TE PREFIERO A TI

* * *

 **Prólogo**

-Vamos Rach, Britt y Santana nos van a alcanzar.-Una pequeña y adorable rubia corría por el jardín seguida de una más pequeña morena.

-Es lo que intento, pero recuerda que soy lenta.-Habló con grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¡Rachel ven aquí!-La pequeña al escuchar ese grito comenzó a correr más hasta alcanzar a la rubia.

Las dos subieron rápidamente las escaleras del árbol viendo como Santana se aproximaba a ellas. Justo cuando Rachel estaba por entrar a su casa del árbol, la mano de Santana tomó su pié.

-¡Quinn, ayuda! ¡Santana me ha tomado del pie!

-¡Oh no!-La pequeña rubia tomó a Rachel de las manos e intentó jalarla.

-Rachel ven aquí si no quieres que te tire de ese árbol-Demandó Santana.

-San, no creo que sea necesaria la violencia, a Mr. Tubbington no le gusta.-Brittany intentó calmar a la morena mayor.

-No me importa lo que piense tu gato gordo Britt, Rachel tiene que pagar por lo que hizo.

-¡Ella no hizo nada, fui yo!

-¡Quinn no!

-Ahí está, fue tu hermana Britt.

-Eso no es verdad ¿o si Quinnie?-Miró a su hermana pequeña quien seguía intentando subir a Rachel.

-Sí Britt, yo fui quien tiró el celular de San al excusado.

-No le creas Britt, fui yo.-Habló Rachel.

-Estoy confundida.-La rubia se sentó en el césped mirando a las tres chicas frente a ella peleando.

Finalmente Quinn pudo meter a Rachel dentro de la casa y cerró la pequeña puerta que había en el suelo. Los gritos de Santana y golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar. Las dos chicas se recargaron en la pared intentando tranquilizar su respiración y los golpes y gritos dejaron de sonar.

-No debiste hacer eso Lucy.-Rachel la miró con el ceño fruncido.-De todas formas Santana me golpeará. Sólo lograste que lo hiciera a ti también.

Quinn volteó ver a la morena y le sonrió.

-Si te golpean a ti, me golpean a mí Rach. Para eso somos las mejores amigas.

Rachel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados por un largo rato hasta que las dos estallaron en risas.

-Definitivamente San nos va a matar.-Dijo la rubia.

-Espero que tu hermana interceda por nosotras, sabes lo mucho que la calma.

-Yo espero lo mismo, aunque todavía nos quedan nuestros padres.

-Quinn, el celular de mi hermana está en el excusado. Mis padres me matarán si no lo hace Santana, les costó una fortuna.

Quinn asintió entendiendo la situación e intentó pensar en algo más.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí dentro por siempre?-Rachel la miró asustada.-Sólo tenemos 10 años, nos queda una vida por delante.

-Lo sé, tengo hambre.-Hizo un puchero.

-Debiste hacerle caso a tu madre sobre terminar tu desayuno.

-No escuché ninguna objeción cuando mi padre te cedió mis pan cakes.

Quinn rió y se paró en busca de algo dentro de un baúl.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Algo.

-No me digas.-Rachel volteó los ojos.

-¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está! Sabía que debía guardar esto por si acaso.

Rachel la miró raro mientras Quinn se volvía a sentar junto a ella con una bolsa entre las manos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que mi madre me puso brócoli en mi lonchera? Sabes que odio el brócoli. Así que ese día rogué porque me dejaran venir contigo y así eliminar el rastro de esa verdura fea.-Rachel asintió no entendiendo muy bien a qué se refería su amiga.-Pues…-Abrió la bolsa y Rachel rápidamente hizo un gesto desagradable.

-¿Qué huele tan mal?

-No lo sé, creo que es esto.

Quinn abrió el recipiente y lo acercó a la nariz de Rachel.

-¡Quinn eso es asqueroso!

Quinn comenzó a reír y Rachel cruzó los brazos.

-¡Esto no es divertido!

Quinn siguió riendo y Rachel se molestó más y la empujó haciendo que el brócoli cayera sobre sus piernas.

-¡Quinn!

Santana y Brittany se sobresaltaron al escuchar ese grito proveniente de arriba.

-Los gritos de tu hermana asustan a Mr. Tubby.-Se quejó Brittany antes de escuchar un grito de su propia hermana y ruido dentro la casa del árbol.

-Rachel se encargará de Quinn por mi.-Sonrió maliciosamente Santana antes de acostarse sobre el césped, cerrar los ojos y escuchar un grito de Quinn.-Esa es mi hermana.

* * *

¡Nueva historia! Espero que les haya gustado, estoy trabajando en ella y espero actualizar pronto. También sigo trabajando en WAYN, pero la verdad es que estoy en aprietos pues no puedo desarrollar mis ideas, pero de que la continúo, la continúo.

¡Espero sus review! Gracias por leerme :)

¡AGUR! :3


	2. Chapter 2

TE PREFIERO A TI

* * *

-Quinn tengo miedo.

-Tranquila Rach, estamos seguras.

-Santana hará lo posible por encontrarnos, golpearnos y borrarnos la memoria. ¡Tal vez nos envíe a China! Yo no quiero ir a China, Quinn. A penas y sé hablar inglés. Además seguro nos envía en barco, sabes que me mareo, odio los barcos, no quiero que…

-¡Rachel!-La morena se calló al instante.-Santana no sería capaz de enviarnos a China.-Rachel la miró.-O tal vez sí, pero no lo hará.

-No lo sé Quinn, esto es muy grande como para que nos perdone.

-No hicimos nada malo, creo.-De nuevo Rachel la miró mal.

Las dos se quedaron calladas intentando escuchar si Santana estaba cerca, pero lo único que escuchaban en ese armario en casa de Quinn, eran sus propias respiraciones.

-¿Por qué no ha venido? Ya debería de habernos encontrado.

-No tengo idea, tal vez se rindió. ¿Deberíamos salir?

-¿Estás loca? La vez que tiramos su celular al excusado hace tres años se quedó bajo el árbol esperando a que bajásemos. ¡Incluso pensó en acampar!

-Tienes razón, tu hermana está loca.

-No tienes idea de cuánto.

De pronto escucharon como la puerta de la habitación se abría y las dos se callaron al instante.

-Te dije que le pusieras el seguro.-Le susuró Quinn a Rachel mirándola mal.

-Estaba tan asustada que olvidé hacerlo.-Le contestó de la misma manera.

Volvieron a guardar silencio esperando el momento en el que Santana abriera el armario y comenzara a golpearlas pero no pasó nada.

-¿Se fue?

-No lo sé.

-Pues deberías asomarte.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Porque tu eres la valiente aquí, Quinn.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos pero hizo lo que la morena le había dicho. Intentó ver a través de las rejillas pero la luz estaba apagada y no podía identificar si había alguien o no.

-No escucho mucho ruido, tal vez sólo abrieron la puerta.

-¿Crees?

-Salgamos.

Y antes de que Rachel pudiera detenerla, Quinn ya había abierto la puerta. No había nadie, pero la puerta estaba abierta y sabían que en cualquier momento podría aparecer Santana.

Quinn rápidamente corrió a cerrar la puerta y ponerle el seguro. Rachel salió de su escondite y se sentó en la cama.

-Qué extraño.

-Lo sé.

-Se supone que en este momento estaríamos enterradas a 3 metros bajo el suelo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Quinn?

-¿Sí?

-¿Y si en vez de estar enojada ella...está preocupada?

Quinn dejó de ver la puerta y volteó a ver a Rachel quien se mordía el labio viéndola a ella.

-¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué estaría preocupada?

-Quinn, la encontramos besando a tu hermana, yo me preocuparía si me encontraran besándote a ti, mi mejor amiga. Tal vez teme que le digamos a mis padres o algo.

Quinn se sorprendió un poco por el ejemplo dado, pero luego lo entendió bien

-Tienes razón. ¿Crees que deberíamos…?

-Deberíamos asegurarnos.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No sería como un suicidio o algo parecido?

-Tal vez, pero es mi hermana y me preocupa el hecho de que no haya venido corriendo tras nosotras.

-No lo sé Rach, tal vez ya está creciendo. Tiene 17 años, tal vez ya no nos golpeará.

-Santana es demasiado inmadura para esas cosas Quinn, nos seguirá golpeando así tengamos 30 años.

Quinn se sentó a su lado y pensó si sería lo mejor ir a la habitación de su hermana, donde las habían encontrado cuando entraron sin tocar preguntando si habían visto el control remoto, o quedarse en la comodidad de su habitación, y esperar a que sus padres llegaran.

Volteó a ver a su mejor amiga y le bastó ver su rostro preocupado para saber cuál decisión era la mejor.

-Si tu hermana me golpea, te golpearé yo a ti.-Sé levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

Rachel sonrió. Sabía que Quinn era incapaz de hacerle algo.

* * *

Caminaron el pequeño pasillo hasta la habitación de Brittany que estaba cerrada. Se podía notar que la luz estaba encendida y que las chicas estaban dentro.

Las dos se miraron entre sí antes de tocar la puerta. Esperaron pacientemente y escucharon como Brittany calmaba a su "amiga" (Rachel no sabía cómo definirla en esos momentos) y segundos más tarde Brittany estaba frente a ellas.

La rubia mayor soltó un suspiro al descubrir que se trataba de su hermana y su amiga y las dejó entrar. Las dos chicas entraron en silencio y vieron que entre las cobijas se encontraba Santana tapada de pies a cabeza.

Brittany se sentó en la cama y las dos chicas se quedaron paradas frente a ellas completamente incómodas sin saber que decir.

El silencio era ensordecedor y solamente se escuchaban pequeños sollozos de Santana. Quinn le lanzó una mirada a Rachel para que dijera algo pero la morena no sabía que decir.

-Chicas nosotras…

-Yo…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo Brittany y Rachel. La rubia sonrió e invitó a la morena a continuar.

-Sentimos el haber entrado a tu habitación sin tocar, Brittany.-Dijo Rachel avergonzada.

-No te preocupes.-Le sonrió.

-Y pues...creo que están a salvo de nosotras. No le diremos nada a nadie.-Continuó.

Fue entonces cuando Santana se levantó y la miró.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó incrédula.

-En serio.

-¿Por qué? Es tu oportunidad de vengarte por todo lo que he hecho.

Rachel dio un gran suspiro y miró a su hermana.

-No entiendo muy bien que está sucediendo entre tú y Britt, ni siquiera sabía que te gustaban las chicas, pero creo que es algo que con el tiempo lo averiguarás y estarás lista para asumirlo y decirlo a los demás.

Todas miraron a Rachel como si le hubiera salido una nueva cabeza, excepto Quinn, ella ya había presenciado esos momentos de madurez de la pequeña.

-Yo...wow, gracias.-Habló Santana.

-Eres muy comprensiva Rach.-Le dijo Britanny.-Mr. Tubby tenía razón respecto a ti.

-¿En qué?-Preguntó interesada.

-Él dice que detrás de ese dramatismo tuyo y tu forma tan fluída y aburrida de hablar, hay una gran chica.

Rachel la miró raro. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

-Pues...ahora que todo está dicho…creo que nosotras nos vamos.-Habló Quinn empujando a Rachel para salir.

Cuando las dos finalmente estuvieron en la habitación de Quinn, Rachel habló.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Brittany?

-Porque sé que ella puede con esto sola. No se complica tanto la vida como tú hermana. Además creo que Santana se preocupa por lo que diga tu abuela ¿no es así?

Rachel asintió y Quinn le sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿ _Malcolm in the middle o Victorious?_

Rachel sonrió y se pusieron a hacer lo que realmente habían ido a hacer a casa de Quinn: pasar un fin de semana con su mejor amiga.

* * *

Como podrán ver, los cap son de cuando eran "pequeñas", se conocen desde hace mucho pero en cada capítulo aumentaré la edad.

Espero que les esté gustando

¡Espero sus review!

¡AGUR! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**TE PREFIERO A TI**

* * *

 _14 años_

Era la tercera vez que Quinn veía su almuerzo intentando comerlo pero su estómago se negaba a probar bocado.

Vió lo deliciosa que se veía la lasaña que su madre le había preparado especialmente para ese día pero ella simplemente no podía comerla.

Y todo por ese idiota de Hudson.

Sí, aquel que veía con tanta devoción a su mejor amiga mientras ésta le contaba vaya a saber qué cosa al cara de bebé, como ella le llamaba.

Siendo Rachel seguramente le hablaba de alguno de sus musicales favoritos, sí, aquellos que ella se sabía de memoria a causa de que cada viernes la morena le hacía ver una y otra vez sin falta cada uno de los DVD's que tenía en su casa.

A Quinn no le molestaba ver una y otra vez todos aquellos musicales, los cuales nunca le habían gustado, pero cantaba cada verso a lado de su mejor amiga simplemente porque eso la hacía feliz, y ver feliz a Rachel era lo que más le importaba en el mundo sin importar que al otro día no pudiese sacarse de la mente aquellas lindas pero a la vez fastidiosas canciones.

Volvió a mirar su almuerzo esperando por fin poder comer pero de nuevo su vista fue a parar al par que tenía a unas cuantas mesas de la suya.

Finn parecía estar cada vez más aburrido mientras Rachel seguía hablando y moviendo las manos intentando explicar su punto.

Su vista fue interrumpida por unos ojos azules que la veían con intensidad, a su lado sintió como Santana le quitaba un poco de su comida y se giró para reclamarle.

-Oye rubia, si tanto quieres que mi hermana te haga caso deberías de decírselo, tú técnica de asesinato con la mirada hacia Hudson no te está funcionando.-Habló Santana.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.-Le contestó alejando la mirada de Finn y Rachel.

-Como digas.-Se burló la morena.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen en mi mesa y no en su mesa de perdedores en la que acostumbran a sentarse?-preguntó con molestia viendo a su hermana y a su cuñada.

En realidad, la "mesa de perdedores", como solía llamarla Quinn, era la mesa de los chicos más populares del instituto. Su hermana y Santana pertenecían a ellos no solo por estar a las porristas, siendo Santana la capitana, sino porque desde que dieron a conocer su noviazgo, todos las idolatraban como si hubieran descubierto la cura del cáncer. Patético, pensaba Quinn.

-Es más divertido ver cómo babeas por mi hermana que escuchar como los idiotas nos proponen tríos a cada cinco segundos.-Respondió Santana.

-San, ya deja a Quinnie en paz.-Habló Brittany, Quinn le miró agradecida.-Mamá me pidió que llegáramos un poco antes hoy porque quiere limpiar el garage cuanto antes y necesita ayuda.

Quinn frunció el ceño al escuchar a su hermana.

-Limpiar eso nos llevará toda la tarde y es viernes.

-¿Y?-Preguntó Santana viendo comiendo aún su almuerzo.

-Se supone que saliendo del instituto iría a casa de Rachel como venimos haciendo desde hace años.

-Quinn, se la pasan viendo una y otra vez los mismos musicales, no pasará nada por una vez que no lo hagan.-Señaló Brittany.

¿Que nada iba a pasar? Solamente se rompería el equilibrio del universo y el mundo se detendría para siempre por haber roto la tradición.

Bueno, no. Era un poco exagerada, pero de todas formas, eso no podría ser.

-¿No puede ayudarte Santana?

-Tengo clases de manejo, zopenco.-Señaló la morena.

Quinn miró con desprecio a Santana.

-Pero puedes decirle a Rachel que te ayude, seguramente lo hará, sabes que le encanta ayudar.-La mirada de burla que le lanzó Santana no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo, la voz de Rachel sonó a sus espaldas.

-¿Ayudarte a qué?-Preguntó la morena más joven sentándose a la par de Quinn.

-A limpiar el garage, mamá no para de decir que cuánto antes mejor.-Señaló Brittany.

-Oh, me encantaría ayudar.-Santana soltó una pequeña risa que Quinn prefirió ignorar.-Pero hoy no puedo.

Los tres pares de ojos la miraron con intensidad esperando una explicación.

Santana, como siempre, fue la que preguntó.

-¿Y eso por qué? Digo, no es como si tuvieras más amigos a parte de esta rubia.-Señaló a Quinn quién la miró con enojo.

-Para tu información, hermanita, tengo muchos más amigos a parte de Quinn.

-Los que te copian en los exámenes no cuentan.-De nuevo Santana.

-Como decía.-Ignoró a su hermana.-tengo más amigos, y uno de ellos es Finn, por eso saldremos hoy, me invitó al cine y después iremos por helado.

La mesa se quedó en completo silencio después de las palabras de Rachel y ahora las miradas iban dirigidas hacia Quinn quién solo veía la mesa.

-Entonces eso es una...¿cita?-Brittany sabía que la respuesta lastimaría a su hermana pero tenía que saber.

-Sí, eso creo.-Contestó la morena con una sonrisa.

El timbre sonó antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo más y Rachel se levantó de prisa.

-Rayos, olvidé que tengo clase de matemáticas y el profesor llega muy temprano, debo irme, ¿nos vemos luego Quinn? Bye chicas.-Y así como se levantó, se fue, desapareciendo por la puerta de la cafetería.

Santana y Brittany también tenían que irse, pero esperaron a que Quinn recogiera sus cosas y se levantaron.

-Oye Quinn, ¿estás bien?

La rubia volteó a ver a su hermana.

-Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría? Sólo es Rachel que tendrá una cita con el tonto de Finn, sabíamos que esto pasaría en algún momento.

-Oh vamos Quinn, no hagas como si no te importara.-Dijo Santana.-Podrás engañar a Rachel pero a mí no.

-Que tú te hayas enamorado de tu mejor amiga no significa que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo.-Quinn se enfrentó a Santana.-Rachel saldrá con Finn y yo iré a ayudar a mamá y no pasará nada, así que deja de decir que Rachel me gusta porque no es así.

Se alejó a paso rápido de ellas y se encerró en el primer baño que vio.

¿A quién estaba engañando? Rachel le gustaba, mucho. Lo había descubierto cuando Finn comenzaba a acercarse a su amiga y las ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos cada vez que le sonreía como tonto o la hacía reír eran inmensas. Porque Rachel no podía reírse con él, sino con ella, porque ella siempre había contado los mejores chistes para la morena, porque ella la conocía mejor que nadie.

¿Cómo iba a saber Finn qué película escoger esa misma tarde si solo conocía a Rachel desde hace unas semanas y Quinn desde hace años? ¿Cómo iba a saber qué sabor de helado era el preferido de la morena si solo se interesaba en él mismo?

Pero ella no iba a decir en voz alta lo que sentía por su mejor amiga, porque al final de cuenta, eso eran, mejores amigas.

Su hermana y Santana habían tenido suerte al enamorarse la una de la otra pero no estaba tan segura de que ese fuera el caso de ella y Rachel. La morena siempre había demostrado su gusto por los chicos, en especial su gusto por Finn Hudson.

Así que si, se quedaría callada y haría lo que le había dicho a Santana que haría, dejar que Rachel tuviera su cita con aquel tonto y ella ayudaría a su madre, no importaba que estuvieran rompiendo la tradición de musicales los viernes por la noche.

Al fin de cuentas ese enamoramiento que sentía por su mejor amiga no iba a durar por siempre, ¿o si?

* * *

 **Siento si fue un cambio drástico de temas, pero espero les guste.**

 **¡AGUR! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

TE PREFIERO A TI

 _17 años_

3 años.

Llevaba enamorada de su mejor amiga 3 años.

Y 3 años es lo que Rachel llevaba con Finn de novios, también.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la preparatoria intentando olvidar a su mejor amiga. Había hecho de todo, desde clases extracurriculares hasta deportes, todo por su propia cuenta, pero al final del día Rachel siempre la esperaba en el estacionamiento con una gran sonrisa recargada en su coche esperando para irse juntas.

Por lo tanto Quinn se había dado por vencida desde hace tiempo. Siempre estaría enamorada de Rachel y eso no podría cambiarlo por más que lo intentara. Ni todos los chicos y chicas del mundo podrían compararse con esa morena talentosa que tenía por amiga.

Así que ahí estaba de nuevo, mirando a su mejor amiga mientras ésta conducía hacia su casa para poder ver esa película que tenían tiempo queriendo ver.

Porque si, los viernes de musicales se habían convertido en viernes de cine, dado que Quinn había impuesto eso desde que Rachel había cancelado por primera vez su tradición por irse con Finn aquella vez. Rachel no pudo hacer nada para que se quedasen los musicales por más que había rogado a la rubia. Así que ahí estaban.

-Hola Judy, ¿qué tal hoy?-Escuchó que Rachel le dijo a su madre mientras ella bajaba las cosas de su auto.

-Hola Rachel, muy bien, un poco cansado el trabajo pero genial, ¿qué tal la escuela hoy?

-Normal, como siempre.-Escuchó que le contestaba Rachel pero dejó de oírla. Ya había entrado.

Cuando Quinn entró a su casa con su mochila y la maleta que usaba para las animadoras se encontró con su madre y Rachel hablando animadamente en la cocina.

Justo cuando entró a la habitación, su madre y Rachel se callaron al instante. Las miró con desconfianza.

-¿Otra vez hablando a mis espaldas?

-Tal vez.-Se burló su madre con una sonrisa traviesa.

Misma sonrisa que encontró en el rostro de Rachel.

-Odio que sean tan cómplices la una con la otra.-Gruñó Quinn mientras abría la nevera y sacaba dos botellas de agua.

Le dió una a Rachel antes de sentarse a su lado y beber un gran trago de la suya.

-Oh vamos Quinnie, no te pongas celosa, yo también puedo tener mis secretos con Rachel, ¿o no?-El tono burlón que usó su madre le molestó un poco más.

-Como digas mamá, iré a cambiarme.-Le lanzó una mirada a Rachel antes de irse.

Rachel entró detrás de ella a su habitación y se sentó en su cama.

-¿Me dirás de que estabas hablando con mi madre?-Cuestionó mientras buscaba en su armario ropa. Sacó una blusa y unos jeans.

-Mmm, no.-Se burló la morena.

-Andan muy sospechosas desde hace semanas.

Sin pensarlo se quitó su uniforme de porrista con la atenta mirada de Rachel sobre ella. Lo había hecho cientos de veces.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó al sentir su mirada sobre ella.

-Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito.

Quinn sabía que la sangre se le había subido a las mejillas por lo que se apresuró a colocarse la blusa y los jeans, ignorando lo que Rachel le había dicho.

El grito de su madre llamándolas a comer hizo que la mirada de Rachel se alejara de ella.

Después de haber comido y de que Rachel y su madre compartieran de nuevo las sonrisas y miradas cómplices, decidieron subir de nuevo a su habitación a ver la película que habían prometido.

A media película Quinn comenzó a sentir el cansancio de toda la semana y las prácticas, por lo que le fue inevitable no quedarse dormida.

Cuando despertó se sobresaltó sintiéndose desorientada y mirando toda su habitación en busca de Rachel pero ya no estaba.

-Seguro se enfadó y se fue.-Murmuró para ella misma mientras se levantaba.

11:57 marcaba el reloj.

Bajó las escaleras pensando encontrar a su madre o a su hermana, en caso de que estuviese ahí, pero no había nadie.

Las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba en silencio.

A ciegas buscó el apagador en la pared y cuando lo encendió casi muere del susto.

-¡Sorpresa!

Frente a ella estaban su madre, su hermana, Santana, y como no, Rachel.

-¿Así que eso era lo que me ocultaba ustedes dos?-Preguntó a su madre y a Rachel.

-Tal vez.-Respondió Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y bajó completamente las escaleras. Todas, excepto Santana, corrieron a abrazarla.

-Feliz cumpleaños hija.

Quinn sonrió a su madre mientras ésta la abrazaba y antes de que pudiera soltarse escuchó la típica canción de cumpleaños detrás de ella. Se separó de su madre y giró encontrándose con Rachel cantando a lado de su hermana y un pastel en sus manos con velas incluídas. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y le indicó a Quinn que se sentara detrás del pastel.

-Pide un deseo, Quinn.-Le dijo Rachel sonriéndole.

Y Quinn tenía muchos deseos por cumplir, muchísimos más de los que podía contar, pero sabía que en esos momentos dejaría que ningún otro se cumpliera con tal de que el que su mente gritaba, se hiciera realidad.

 _Que Rachel me ame tanto como yo la amo a ella_

Y mirando a los ojos a su mejor amiga, sopló las velas mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba los aplausos de todas ellas.

Tal vez con un poco de suerte, Rachel por fin de daría cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Tal vez.


	5. Chapter 5

TE PREFIERO A TI

 _18 años_

Fue cuando tenían 18 años que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellas dos.

Eran mejores amigas desde que tenían 4 años. Se habían conocido en el supermercado y se habían perdido entre los pasillos de lácteos y cereales mientras jugaban.

Sus madres al encontrarlas las habían castigado muchísimo, pero no había importado, porque habían jurado que terminando su castigo volverían a jugar, y así fue como por primera vez, Quinn supo que a veces los castigos no eran tan malos si al final del día tu mejor amiga te esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Rachel habia estado siempre para ella, no importaba el lugar o la hora.

Cuando sus padres habían comenzado a pelear y discutir, Rachel siempre estuvo a su lado abrazándola, mirándole a los ojos prometiéndole que todo iba a estar bien, pero aún tenía sus dudas sobre eso. Cuando su padre se fue, recibió la misma mirada de la morena y entonces supo que todo iba a estar bien no importaba qué pasara.

Pero no todo dura por siempre.

Quinn y Rachel habían pasado de estar las 24 horas pegadas, de contarse hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus vidas, a solo verse en las clases que compartían y a veces en las reuniones que sus madres seguían haciendo.

No culpaba a Rachel por su repentino alejamiento, estaba enamorada, enamorada de un chico que para Quinn, no era el correcto, pero enamorada al fin y al cabo.

Rachel había pasado de esperarla cada día en el estacionamiento después de sus prácticas a esperar a Hudson sentada en las gradas bajo el rayo del sol sin importarle nada.

Quinn solo la veía antes de irse a las duchas y la morena le regalaba una sonrisa triste y de nuevo la rubia se cuestionaba qué es lo que tenía Finn que había atrapado a su mejor amiga.

Ella nunca se había atrevido a decir nada respecto a la conducta de Rachel, más que nada porque su corazón seguía acelerándose cada vez que la tenía enfrente. Prefería callar y esperar a que ella sola se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Quinn hace tiempo que se había dado por vencida a que eso pasara.

Así que ahí estaba, sentada en la orilla de esa piscina con un trago a su lado y mirando su propio reflejo en el agua.

Puck, uno de los chicos más populares del McKinley y jugador del equipo de fútbol, era conocido por sus grandes fiestas, y ésta no era la excepción.

El chico había insistido tanto en que fuera a su fiesta que Quinn terminó aceptando bajo la condición de que se comportara con ella. Todos sabían del pequeño flechazo que el judío tenía por ella. Pequeño porque también todos sabían lo mujeriego que era el chico.

Levantó la vista del agua y observó a su alrededor como la mayoría de los asistentes ya estaban bastante ebrios y bailaban, se besaban y algunos hasta parecía que ya estaban a otro nivel.

Tomó el vaso que Puck le había dado nada más llegó, hace más de tres horas y lo olió. Era fuerte, con solo olerlo la había mareado. Quinn no era una gran bebedora, podía aguantar pero prefería divertirse sin ese líquido caliente corriendo por sus venas.

Decidió dejar a un lado el vaso y volvió a levantar la vista, esta vez no pudo ignorar lo que estaba frente a ella.

Finn estaba bebiendo de una manguera lo que parecía ser cerveza mientras sus amigos lo incitaban a terminarse la gran cantidad de alcohol que había dentro del cubo que conectaba con la manguera. A su lado, Rachel lo miraba aburrida y después giró su vista hasta toparse con la de ella. Pareció un poco sorprendida de verla ahí.

Habían hablado esa misma mañana en la clase de filosofía que compartían pero había sido una conversación muy superficial.

A pesar del tiempo y de que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellas, había algo que no había cambiado. Las miradas.

Ellas podían entenderse con sólo una mirada. Sabían lo que la otra estaba pensando con sólo mirarse unos segundos, y esa vez no era la excepción.

Rachel la miró y Quinn asintió, segundos después la morena estaba caminando hacia ella hasta que por fin se detuvo a su lado.

-¿Te diviertes?-Fue lo primero que dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Oh si, me encanta ver a idiotas bebiendo hasta morir, es un hobbie.-Contestó la rubia mirando hacia donde estaba el novio de la morena.

Rachel miró con desagrado al chico antes de girarase de nuevo hacia ella.

-Si, bueno, es lo que pasa cuando sales con uno de los jugadores de futbol.

-Y uno de los más idiotas.-Contestó la rubia sin pensar.

Rachel hizo una mueca al escuchar eso y Quin rápidamente se dió cuenta de su error.

-Lo siento, me refería a que...

-No, está bien, supongo que tienes razón.-Soltó un gran suspiro volviendo a ver a su novio para después ver a Quinn.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no acostumbras a venir a fiestas, ni siquiera te gustan.

-A ti tampoco y aquí estás.-Respondió la rubia.- Además, Puck puede ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo propone.-Sonrió sin querer al recordar al chico y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que ella estuviera ahí.

A Rachel no se le escapó esa sonrisa por parte de la rubia y no le gustó, no supo porqué.

-Es lo que veo, el chico no se despega de ti, me sorprende que no esté aquí contigo.

-Oh, lo estaba, pero tuvo que entrar a resolver un problema con un vidrio roto.-Quinn volvió a sonreír.

-Parece que te gusta y tú a él, no para de preguntar por ti.-Mencionó Rachel sin verla, prefirió observar el agua.

La risa de Quinn la distrajo y volteó a verla.

-¿Puck? Es lindo.-Rachel reprimió un gemido al escuchar eso y apretó sus manos en la orilla de la piscina.- Pero no es mi tipo.

Rachel la miró sorprendida y despues se reprimió a sí misma por alegrarse de que a Quinn no le gustara su amigo. El chico de verdad estaba interesado en ella.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cuáles son los chicos de tu tipo?

La pregunta de Rachel la descolocó un poco. ¿Qué cuál era su tipo? ¿Las morenas bajitas y de ojos chocolates contaban? Porque si era así Quinn no dudaría en admitirlo.

-Pues, no lo sé. No tengo un tipo, solo sé que Puck no es ese.-Levató los hombros despreocupadamente.

Guardaron silencio un momento, escuchando solamente el ruido de la fiesta hasta que Rachel volvió a hablar.

-Lamento haberme alejado.

Quinn sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquello pero respondió.

-No importa ya.

El enojo era evidente en su respuesta por lo que Rachel volvió a hablar.

-Claro que importa, me he portado muy mal contigo, no merecías este trato, aún eres mi mejor amiga, Quinn. Eso no ha cambiado. No quiero perderte.

La rubia la miró a los ojos y vió el miedo reflejado en los ojos de su mejor amiga.

Porque si, aún era su mejor amiga. Tal vez se habían alejado, pero seguían siendo Quinn y Rachel, eso nunca iba a cambiar.

-Nunca me vas a perder, Rachel. ¿Pizza y peliculas mañana por la noche? Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Rachel la miró con los ojos llorosos antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y estrecharla fuertemente.

-Pizza y películas.-Contestó después de separarse y secarse algunas lágrimas que tenía.

El grito de Finn les hizo salirse de su pequeña burbuja y Rachel la miró.

-Creo que tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana, Quinnie.

Se levantó y antes de irse le dejó un beso en la mejilla y una caricia sobre el hombro.

-Maldita sea, Berry. Sigo enamorada de ti.-Fue el susurro de la rubia al verla alejándose.

Nada dura por siempre, excepto algunos sentimientos.


	6. Chapter 6

**TE PREFIERO A TI**

 _19 años_

Quinn se había resignado desde hace muchísimo tiempo a que Rachel sintiera algo más allá de la amistad por ella, más precisamente desde que la morena había comenzado a salir con Hudson hace ya más de 5 años.

5 años en los que Quinn había intentado por todos los medios olvidar a Rachel.

Había rechazado a muchos chicos no sólo porque no eran Rachel, sino porque no se le hacía justo para aquellos chicos que ella estuviera enamorada de alguien más.

Ah, y porque Quinn era un poco gay, sólo un poco.

Pero obviamente ni ella misma podía aceptar aquel secreto a voces.

Al ser Quinn una de las chicas más populares del instituto estaba expuesta a ser el blanco de rumores y chismes que los alumnos que no tenían una vida propia inventaban.

Como por ejemplo esa vez que inventaron que ella y Noah Puckerman por fin estaban saliendo porque los habían visto juntos en varias ocasiones. O aquella vez que aseguraron haber visto a Quinn besándose con una de las porristas, misma que había resultado ser Santana. La escuela se había vuelto loca por aquella noticia, pues al ser Rachel su mejor amiga y hermana de Santana y ésta a la vez novia de su hermana Brittany, el instituto entero había enloquecido. Al final de cuentas resultaron ser Santana y Brittany. O cuando rumorearon que se había acostado con la mitad del equipo de fútbol.

Quinn a veces se sorprendía de lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser sus compañeros, ella ni siquiera había dado su primer beso y ya creían que se metía con todos los chicos que se le cruzaran enfrente, brincos dieran los idiotas esos.

Por supuesto que nadie sabía que ella no había besado a nadie, ni que era más virgen que el chico raro de lentes que trabajaba para el periódico.

Quinn pensaba que mientras Rachel siguiera en su cabeza, nada de eso iba a pasar en un buen rato, por eso la descolocó tanto la noticia que la misma Rachel le había dado hace unos minutos nada más entró por la puerta de su casa.

-¿Que harás qué?-Preguntó por segunda vez la rubia.

-Me casaré con Finn, me lo pidió hoy en el auditorio.

Quinn se quedó callada un momento antes de hablar.

-Pero sólo tienen 19 años recién cumplidos, ¿qué hay de la universidad? ¿qué pasa con tu sueño de ser la siguiente Barbra Streissand?

-La universidad puede esperar.

Quinn negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y volteó a ver a su mejor amiga desde que tenía 4 años y de la cuál estaba enamorada desde los 14.

-Él no es el indicado para ti, Rachel.

-¡Claro que lo es! Llevamos más de 5 años juntos, estamos destinados a quedarnos así.

-Cinco años de idas y vueltas, de engaños y tropiezos, de discusiones y llantos, ¿de verdad crees que es el indicado?-Quinn la miró a los ojos al preguntar aquello.

-Lo amo, Quinn.

Quinn tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que se avecinaban.

-Estás cometiendo un error.

-¡Se supone que tienes que apoyarme! Eres mi mejor amiga y eso hacen las mejores amigas, apoyarse.

-No apoyaré algo que sé que está mal. ¿Finn siquiera tiene planes de ir a la universidad?

-Puede trabajar en el taller de Burt.-Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Piensas quedarte para siempre en Lima?

-Sabes que no.

-Pues es lo que Finn quiere, te está cortando las alas, Rachel.

-Él no haría tal cosa.

-Pues es lo que está haciendo.

Rachel se quedó callada un momento y después volvió a mirar a la rubia.

-¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada de mí?

Quinn se quedó sin habla al escuchar aquello y la miró sorprendida.

-¿De qué...de qué hablas?

-Finn siempre ha tenido sus sospechas sobre porqué nunca te ha caído bien y cree que es porque estás celosa, y no sólo como amiga.

-Finn es un idiota, por eso no me cae bien, tú mereces a alguien más.

-¿Alguien como tú?

Quinn se quedó callada y decidió que era hora de decir lo que tanto había callado.

-Sí, alguien como yo. Alguien te valore y no te engañe en la primera oportunidad que tenga, alguien que en vez de cortarte las alas te anime a volar y vuele junto contigo. Alguien que piense que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida y no te vea como un trofeo que puede presumir con sus amigos. Alguien que te ame tanto como yo lo hago.

-Quinn yo...

Estaban una frente a la otra y Quinn la miraba con los ojos llorosos sabiendo la respuesta que le daría la morena, por lo cuál decidió alejarse y salir por la puerta sin importarle los gritos de Rachel.

Le había dicho que la amaba. Le había confesado sus sentimientos y no había vuelta atrás.

En unas semanas se graduarían y ella se iría a Yale, así que no se verían en un largo tiempo, lo cuál la tranquilizaba un poco, pero también sabía que había arruinado una amistad de muchos años al decir todo aquello, ¿pero qué podía hacer?

Rachel estaba a punto de cometer uno de los mayores errores de su vida al casarse con un chico que no sabía qué hacer con su propia vida y quería arrastrarla a ella.

Las siguientes semanas fueron un infierno para Quinn, evitaba a toda costa cruzarse con la morena y a pesar de los ruegos de ésta, ella no quiso ceder.

Se había enterado por los pasillos sobre el rompimiento de Rachel y Finn y por más ganas que tenía de ir con su mejor amiga, se resistió, ya había causado mucho daño.

Así que ahí estaba de nuevo, sentada sola en el borde de la piscina de Puck en aquella fiesta de despedida rogando porque el tiempo pasara más rapido para poder ise a su casa. Mañana por la mañana tomaría un tren hacia Connecticut para iniciar su nueva vida universitaria.

-Entonces...¿me vas a extrañar?

La voz de Puck la sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó a verlo. El chico la miraba con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Para serte sincera, creo que si. Fuiste mi único amigo además de...-Se calló al pensar en la morena.

-¿Rachel?-Sugirió el chico.-Para ser una porrista popular no parece que hayas hecho muchos amigos.-Rió un poco.

-La mayoría son unos perdedores que se dejan llevar por las apariencias, así que no gracias, prefiero estar sola.

-¿Y Rachel? Son mejores amigas desde hace mucho, ¿por qué no estás con ella?

Quinn hizo una mueca al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Es algo complicado de explicar, pero creo que ya no somos amigas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cuánto durará esta pelea? La última vez fue porque Rachel solo estaba con Finn, ¿por qué fue esta vez?

-No quiero hablar de eso, Puck.

Dejó de mirar al chico para mirar el agua de nuevo.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

Quinn lo miró extrañada por su pregunta y lo cuestionó con su ceja alzada.

-¿Le dijiste que estás enamorada de ella?

Quinn abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla repetidas veces intentando decir algo pero no pudo.

-Fue deducción.-Comenzó a explicar.- Primero porque nadie se resiste a Puckzila y segundo porque te escuché en la última fiesta que di aquí.-El chico le sonrió y Quinn no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar una risa.-Entonces, ¿se lo dijiste?--Preguntó el chico después de calmar sus risas.

Quinn asintió antes de hablar y voltear su vista hacia el agua de nuevo.

-Se lo dije, pero no fue como mi cabeza imaginó que pasaría.-Sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasó?

Quinn volteó a ver al chico y decidió contarle todo, de principio a fin. Los chicos a su alrededor seguían con la fiesta mientras ellos hablaban tranquilamente como si estuvieran tomando un café y no en una fiesta de graduación.

Se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien sobre esos temas que la atormentaban. Desde que tenía memoria Rachel siempre había sido su confidente y le contaba todo, pero desde que había descubierto su enamoramiento se había reservado algunas cosas para ella misma. No tenía más amigos en los cuáles confiar, su hermana era muy distraída y a penas y le prestaba atención, además de que Santana siempre estaba con ella, y no quería que la hermana de la involucrada se enterara de todo.

Así que ahí estaba, contándole todo al chico que no pensó contarle aquello jamás. Llorando sobre su hombro cuando las copas que había estado tomando en ese rato se le habían subido un poco.

-Gracias, Puck, de verdad.-Le dijo Quinn antes de levantarse.- Has hecho lo que nadie había hecho antes conmigo, escucharme.

Puck le lanzó una sonrisa antes de levantarse también y caminar juntos hasta el frente de la casa.

-¿Puedo hacer otras cosas que nadie ha hecho contigo, también?-Preguntó alzando las cejas y sonriéndole.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y habló.

-Probablemente, sino estuviera enamorada ya.

Puck soltó una risa y la abrazó.

-Buen viaje mañana, no te olvides de escribirme.-Le dijo al oído y después la soltó.

-Lo haré.

Puck le lanzó una última sonrisa mientras veía como la rubia se alejaba por la calle.

-¡Oye, Quinn!

La chica se volteó al escuchar a Puck llamarla y vio al chico acercarse corriendo hacia ella hasta que lo tuvo enfrente de nuevo.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Habla con ella antes de irte.

-¿Qué?

-Que hables con ella antes de irte, te arrepentirás toda tu vida si no lo haces.

-Estás loco, Puck. Son las 3 de la madrugada, mi tren sale en 4 horas, es imposible que pueda hablar con ella.

-Hazlo.

Fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de volver a abrazarla rápidamente y alejarse rumbo a la casa.

¿Hablar con Rachel? ¿Estaba loco?

No, no iba a perder su dignidad de nuevo. Ya había hecho suficiente daño.

Siguió caminando hacia su casa en aquella fría noche y sin pensarlo estaba ahí. Frente a la casa de los Berry.

Su inconsiente la había engañado y la había llevado hasta ahí.

A lo largo de esos cinco años que llevaba enamorada de Rachel jamás se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos por miedo a perder a su mejor amiga, sin embargo casi la pierde hace un año por culpa de aquel idiota de Hudson. Y parecía que ahora ya la había perdido y sin haber escuchado nada de lo que Rachel tenía para decirle, así que, ¿qué más podía perder?

Ella se iría en unas horas a New Haven y no volvería a verla a menos que sus padres organizaran otra comida, a la cuál veía difícil asisitir estando en la universidad.

Sacó el móvil de su pantalón y marcó el número que debía haber marcado antes.

 _-¿Quinn?_ -Fue lo primero que escuchó del otro lado de la línea.- _Son las tres de la mañana, ¿está todo bien?_ -Su tono preocupado era notable.

-Sí, Rachel, todo está bien, ¿puedes bajar un momento y abrirme la puerta?

Escuchó movimiento del otro lado de la línea antes de que Rachel volviera a hablar.

 _-Bajo en un monento._

Tal vez Rachel no estaba enamorada de ella, y seguramente nunca iba a estarlo, pero era su mejor amiga, no iba a perder a su mejor amiga, no otra vez.


End file.
